Love Near A Snowdrift
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: The group have gone skiing but is there something more instore for Yuugi other than the skiing? YYY


I don't own YGO or any of the characters. 

This fic was used as a demonstration in one of my Yaoi YGO groups, just seemed like it would go to waste sitting out of the way there. So here it is!

Enjoy!

Love near A Snowdrift

"We'll go skiing!"

Well when I suggested the idea of going on a holiday I wasn't quite expecting _that_ sort of holiday. I also wasn't expecting the beautiful scenery that met me as we stood on the slopes of our resort. The huge mountains draped in heavy snow, the cool crisp air that blew softly against your hair and face, the rustic looking log cabin where we were to stay with its wonderful wood burning fire. I fell in love with the place immediately. 

Ryou was equally taken with the area as I. Joey just stood stock-still and stared at the peaks of the mountains disappearing into the clouds, Tristan meanwhile gaped at the giggling and winking women walking past our lodgings. Téa was off on a tour with her ballet group, besides she didn't like skiing so she hadn't come with us. 

Tristan was the only exception to our group. Ryou had a friend back home he was becoming very attached to, he was a nice guy if you liked wild mood swings. Joey was trying his luck with Mai, a little out of his league but I wasn't going to discourage him. 

I knew before I came here that I wasn't like Joey and Tristan, Ryou and me were different to them in the way that we didn't like women in the way they did. We've both been very embarrassed by the attention we received in the past, hopefully this holiday wouldn't be the same.

As Ryou and me curled up on the sofa next to the fire for a long chat into the night, Tristan took Joey to the nearest bar for some real eye openers as he called them. They came back long after the two of us had gone to bed. Ryou had spent most of the night gushing about his boyfriend and that night I dreamt of someone that would be as dear to me as Bakura was to my friend, someone who would be capable of loving me as I would love them. 

As I woke the next morning to the sound of clear bird song and sunlight shining through the bedroom window I wondered what the new day had in store for our little party. The skiing lessons loomed ahead of us and I couldn't for the life of me imagine what they would be like, would they be fun, would they be difficult? Only time would tell.

After a cheerful breakfast we made our way to the beginners slope for our very first lesson and our first meeting with the skiing instructor. A matter of minutes later and we met him. He was standing outside the instructors' cabin waiting calmly, his face turned up towards the radiant sunshine. He held an air of power around himself and was a person you instantly felt deserved your respect. 

A figure in black against the white of the snow, and then you spoke, "Hello, I'm your skiing instructor Yami." I was lost. I felt myself fall into your gravity, melt in your presence and shiver when you were near. 

The others quickly overtook my skills in skiing, of which I had none for I was never a very good sportsman, but you never put me down for it. In fact it was you who suggested that I start to have extra lessons before smiling that devastating smile and gliding and swerving down the slope to stop the others getting too far away. 

It was during my extra tuition that I noticed the grace with which you moved and the confidence in which you spoke, I feel I now know why I fell so far behind the others. I was concentrating on the wrong subject. 

As I flew down the slope with increasing confidence my smile grew and I truly began to enjoy myself, that was when I heard the yell. 

"Yuugi look out!" The sound of skis cutting into snow behind me and then he was there holding me and taking me off my course, a snowboarder flew past and then I understood, he saved me. As we slowed to a stop I felt the warmth of his body against mine and I looked up into his concerned ruby eyes only to blush furiously. 

"Thank you" He gave a small smirk before removing himself from the almost embrace and I felt bitterly cold at the loss of him. 

"You're welcome. Don't let that incident shake your confidence Yuugi, snowboarders are a menace to these slopes and enjoy making trouble. Now shall we make our way down?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt my knees turn to jelly, I could only nod in mute reply. As we skied side by side down to the bottom of the slope I was aware of him near me, I could sense his very presence, his every movement. We reached the end of the run all too soon and it saddened me that I would have to spend a few hours without being near this dynamic man. I'm sure my expression was sombre as I took off my skis because he looked at me without saying a word before walking over to help me with the ski poles. 

"I don't know about you but I'm cold, let's go grab a drink in the bar before you go back your cabin." For some reason I opened my mouth in protest even though it was what I've been dreaming of for so long now, but he was walking away and I merely followed in wonder that he would want to socialise with a person like me. 

We walked into the warm interior of the lamp lit bar and the inhabitants watched our entrance before going back to their drinks. Looking back on that incident I should've thought it strange, Yami was the type of man who would attract attention wherever he went. None of the women even kept their eyes on him. They stared at me for a short while after we had settled before the fire but I put this down to simple curiosity. 

That night you simply asked me to talk, about myself, my friends, my home. Every time I approached the subject of you I found it swiftly changed back to myself. I remember feeling frustrated because I wanted to learn so much more about you, much more than the little I had gleamed from our frequent lessons. 

Feeling pleasantly flushed after a whiskey and your company all evening you surprised me yet again. 

"Come it's getting late, I'll help you take your stuff back to your cabin." Again I could only nod mutely as you picked up the ungainly ski poles and waited for me to follow with my skis, yours having been left at the instructors' cabin before we came. The silence was oddly deafening and broken only by the sound of the snow compressing underneath our feet, crunch after crunch we slowly made our way ever closer to my cabin. I never wanted this walk to end.

The log building was in view when suddenly you stopped with a sigh, 

"What's wrong Yami?" I asked in concern, it was then I noticed the tense set of your shoulders and the whiteness of your knuckles as you clenched the ski poles like lifelines. You took a deep breath and began to speak with a shaking voice,

"I know you are different to your friends Yuugi", I gasped in shock fearing the worst, "I just want to say…I just want to say er…I…I…" I feared what was going through your mind at the words you stumbled over, disgust? Hate? 

Then you threw the ski poles onto the nearby snowdrift causing them disappear into the soft substance and causing me to jump, and then you leaned forward to place your hands on my shoulders and kiss me softly. As you leaned back from the slight contact my eyes stared with surprise into yours so full of uncertainty and I smiled. You replied with a smile as brilliant as the stars that shined above us and leaned forward again to take my lips with yours once more and I dropped the skis onto the snow beside me to curl my hands in your hair. 

The heat flowed into me from your body against mine and I felt safe, so infinitely safe. Now I understood the incident at the bar, the glances on the ski slope. You were like me. 

Your lips moved with slow intensity against mine and I felt myself becoming weak in your arms as I drew your head down to deepen the kiss, never before had I felt the need to feel anyone as I did you, you were intoxicating. I sighed into your mouth as you took the kiss from slow and sweet to an intense kiss full of desire and promising so much more. Breathlessly I drew back from the heat of your lips on mine and tried to form a sentence with words that refused to materialise. As you looked at me about to speak I placed a finger on your lips to silence your words,

"You want to come into the cabin? We'll have the place to ourselves." You pulled me flush against your body causing the breath to fly from my body with the increased contact and smirked at my bold invitation. 

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that all week." 

I knew then as I was looking into your eyes that I had found my one, the one. You. 

You leaned down and kissed me fiercely leaving me breathless, weak and dazed before walking me in the direction of my cabin. I thought only of you and you thought only of me, we were lost in each other.

=^=

Review if you like! Much appreciated ^_^


End file.
